My Brother & Sister Reunion
by Kiss and Tell Daddy's Girl
Summary: Gabriella knew Jake & Taylor were close. She didn’t know however, that Tay tells him everything, including being in love with Troy Bolton. It wouldn’t be Jake, if he didn’t announce it to the entire homeroom. So that's what he did. Troyella TxG Oneshot


Gabriella Point of View

"Class we have a new student who is lucky to be introduced to the theatre of the arts, class please welcome…" Miss Darbus didn't need to finish her introduction for me to know who he was. I had noticed that he hadn't changed at all since 16 months ago. He still had his short black hair and was wearing scruffy blue jeans and a plain black singlet, outlining each muscle that he possessed. As I glanced around the room I could tell that things have defiantly not changed in the way girls looked at him as if he was the 2nd God of hotness. Troy was of course the first.

"Jake…" I could feel the tears running down my face, the moment I realized that it was actually him. Jake's head quickly looked up, looking for my face in the mass of students.

"Baby Girl…" he said it so sincerely, with adoration heavy in his voice. I started to sob at the nickname that brought back a lot of memories. I ran quickly towards him, ignoring all the confused faces and glares coming from the students. He walked quickly towards me, before picking me up in a tight hug, while I sobbed into his shoulder. Chad's sudden voice pulled me out of our reunion.

"Gabs, uh…who is this?" just from Chad's voice I could tell that he was worried. It was only a second before I realized why…Troy. Troy was the hottest guy in the entire school, my current partner for Twinkle Town and also the one I fell in love with on New Years Eve. The entire school knew I was in love with him. It was quite obvious, from our constant glances and flirting. However after Chad interrupted our kiss on the triple win we never got another chance. The entire school has been waiting for us to get together for nearly two months, since Chad & Taylor, Kelsi & Jason and even Sharpay and Zeke were now a couple. Troy must have thought that Jake was a love interest to me. I glanced at him to see that my suspicion was correct. Troy's hands were now in tight fists, but his face portrayed no emotion at all. His eyes however were filled with hurt and confusion, which I could see that he way trying to hide. Guilt immediately filled me as I continued to look into his eyes.

"Gabs?" Chad's voice alerted me that I had been standing silently for the past 2 minutes. I quickly turned to Miss Darbus, seeing that she looked confused by my recognition of this new student.

"Miss Darbus, would you mind if I introduced Jake to the class?" Hope was easily found in my voice, silently begging her to say yes.

"Yes Miss Montez, please proceed. I will be back in a moment. Behave!" Miss Darbus replied, before leaving the room. I nervously glanced to the class.

"Uh…Students, this is my twin brother, Jake Montez. He has been living in California for the past 16 months. He is..." A few gasps filled the room. Jake typically interrupted me.

"Don't you want to know the reason for my sudden appearance?" He was now talking just to me, but his loud voice quickly made clearly that he wanted the entire class to know. His smirk told me that I couldn't escape his answer. I quickly found myself agreeing, closing my eyes to prepare myself for his answer.

"Ok well, to be able yell at you in person for not even telling me about this musical thing. I had to find out from Tay. You couldn't even tell your own brother. Who else was going to record it then replay it along with all your other embarrassing videos, on your 21st birthday? Which reminds me…" Jake gazed suddenly at Taylor. This couldn't be good, since I could see Tay guiltily squirming in her seat.

"Tay...what did you tell him?" My voice clearly displayed my emotions: anger and panic. I looked at her accusingly, trying to think of every single possible thing that she would tell Jake. I heard Jake laugh behind me.

"What didn't she tell me? All I had to do was ask who had my little sister all hung up and she gave me the whole life story." Turning around quickly I glared at him. This couldn't be happening. To my dismay he continued.

"So Taylor, Which one is the guy that Gabi's been in love with since New Years Eve?"

I felt my whole world stop in that second. I might've just lost the most special person in my entire life and I couldn't do anything about it. I glanced around the room, looking at the confused faces of nearly everyone in the class. Troy and I hadn't told anyone but our closest friends, about how we actually met. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor and Jason were all giving me, sympathetic looks. I wanted to curl up into a ball and just cry in that moment. Jake was no longer laughing and looking at me sorrowfully. Jake still didn't know which guy Troy was, but it only took seconds for him to realize that he was in the room and he had just made a grave mistake. Finally glancing towards Troy, he was sitting frozen in his chair, eyes wide from shock.

Tears for the second time that day began to cascade down my face. Troy didn't want me, not the way I wanted him. My heart was painfully breaking in two as I was searching to find an escape route.

I started to run to the door, to be pulled back only a moment later. Jake's hand was on my own, "Gabi…I'm so sorry." He sounded so sincere but I couldn't reply as my mind was still focused on my escape.

"Let Go." I heard my own voice break. I was trying my hardest to not let myself break into sobs and cling to the nearest person for support. The moment Jake let go I was already half way out the door, running to try escape the heartache and everything that reminded me of it. I heard shouts behind me, as I was grabbing my bag out of my locker. I fastened my pace, to only have my body and mind freeze moments later. There was his face…plastered on the wall in the hallway, looking perfect as always. His perfection in the poster reminded me of everything that I couldn't have, even though I wanted him so badly.

**Troy's Point Of View**

What just happened? Why was the group staring at me? No they weren't staring they were glaring. Why were they glaring at me?

"Troy…Troy…Man, Come On…TROY!" Chad's sudden yell brought me quickly into reality. I had finally broken free of my trance, to find that Gabriella had already gone flying out the door.

"What the hell was that? You find out Gabs is in love with you and you just sit there? Her heart was breaking and YOU SAT THERE?" Chad's words were stabbing at my heart. Glancing around the room I realized that everyone even Miss Darbus was now staring at me wide eyed. Thanks to Chad it was impossible to know that I'm the guy she was in love with. OMG…In love with?

"That actually happened?" disbelief was heavy in my voice. Gabriella Montez, gorgeous and not to mention talented girl…was in love with me…as if.

"Yes that happened! My god guys can be the biggest idiots sometimes. Don't sit there go find her!" Taylor was now yelling at me, but I didn't need to be told twice.

I bolted out of the room, glancing down corridors, while running to her locker. I quickly saw her at her locker fumbling with the locker to close it quickly. "Gabriella…Brie!" She had obviously chosen to ignore me as my voice had been loud enough to echo through the long hallway.

I winced as I realized what she was approaching…me in poster from. I ran as quickly as I could to her. She hadn't realized that I was, three metres behind her. I felt my heart break as I saw the normally bright gorgeous face, one of hurt and pain across her face, as her teary-eyed appearance came into full view. I had caused this, I had caused all this pain and that fact hurt me more than anything else.

"Brie?" I whispered. I couldn't find my voice and I was sure that she would of jumped, if I had said it any louder as she was so deep in thought.

After hearing footsteps behind me, I turned sharply around to see most of the school watching: my friends and her brother in the front line watching intently. My dad was in the left corner communicating to me that I should go comfort her. What else was I going to do? Just leave her there? I've been in love with her, way too long to be even capable of doing that.

This was it. That was the only thing running through my mind as I silently approached her. I felt her jump then stiffen slightly when I placed my hands on her waist, trying to turn her around to face me. My heart was beating out of my chest, while my body felt hot from my hands on her body. This was it.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Someone had suddenly put their hands on waist, sending shocks through my body as I realized whose hands they were. There was only one guy who had the power to send shocks through my body at a simple touch, Troy. I began to panic as he began to turn me around. Troy was the first and last person, that I wanted to see right now. Troy was my comfort, my safe haven, but I soon realized that he was the one who my heart currently needed protection from. My heart had already been broken enough for today. I unwillingly turned around, to find that his face had pain etched on his face. I stared into his eyes to find that his normally blue bright eyes had dulled considerably. Looking into his eyes I could see that he looked slightly heartbroken as well. I was deeply confused. Why would he be the one in pain? His heart wasn't just thrown on the line, only to have it been cut into little shreds moments later. My thoughts ended there as his lips were suddenly on mine. I was in shock, before finally responding a short moment later. If this was imaginary or a mistake I was going to take it, because nothing felt better than this. Troy's soft lips moved against mine in a tantalizing motion. The passion radiated of him, as pressed my body onto his. Suddenly this kiss was no longer innocent. I lightly ran my tongue across his bottom lips to tease him. My hands quickly dove into his soft hair, as I felt him begging for entrance. We quickly fought for dominance, the moment I allowed him in. Breath was soon becoming a requirement causing us to unwillingly separate.

"I love you." Troy's whispered words sent me even more breathless. He was silently gasping for air but was smiling.

"What?" I couldn't grasp the concept. He couldn't possibly be in love with me.

"I said I love you, Brie. Ever since 11:42 on New Years Eve, I have been in love with you." His loud words made me melt in seconds. He knew what time he fell in love with me?

"I love you…so, unbelievably much." I had finally gotten it out and now he knew. I saw that he had his million-dollar smile on his face. I giggled, as I felt my tears of happiness slowly start to fall. His hand lightly reached my face, wiping away the tears.

Loud screams and whistles soon filled my ears, entrancing me to look towards the noise. I gasped, while Troy laughed awkwardly behind me. At least ¾ of the school's population had been standing there then entire time. Troy and I both looked at our group bashfully, as they were screaming, jumping, and whistling the loudest.

I tried to control my urge to kiss Troy as he whispered in my ear; "At least we won't have to break the news to anyone. I'm sure anyone who hadn't seen us will know in half an hour…thanks to Chad, of course." His voice was ragged and irresistible.

"You know, maybe we should kiss one more time just to confirm any suspicions. We wouldn't want anyone getting the story wrong, now would we?" I saw his jaw drop, at my less than innocent demeanor.

"No, cause that would be horrible." He smirked lightly at me, before bringing me back into his arms. While Troy started to lean in I realized something. My safe haven was a whole lot sweeter. I have to admit I've got to thank Jake…but he can wait. In the mean time I have a gorgeous wildcat to kiss…starting now.

xx


End file.
